Long Time Friends Become Lovers
by Emilia Taylor
Summary: Orihime and Tatsuki take their friendship to the next level. TatsukixOrihime Yuri Lemon. Explicit use of a strap on. Don't like, don't read.


I wrote this one as a request from my lesbian friends. They inspired this story and Orihime and Tatsuki are based off of them. They proof read this whole story and gave me tips, criticisms and hints to make my first Yuri smut more accurate :P please read and review!

Golden eyes darted back and forth, closely following the quick movements of kicks and punches. Flashes of white and short, sudden yells came from a large matt in the center of Karakura Town's karate dojo. "Get 'em Tatsuki!" The golden eyes, framed by waist length, burnt orange hair held back by blue flower hair pins, widened while watching one of the fighters on the matt. "Tatsuki-chan!" orange hair flew as its owner lurched forward, hands clenched together in front of her very large chest. A whistle blew, signaling that the match was over as one of the fighters fell to the matt. The other raised her arms in victory at the same time as the red head stood and cheered loudly, "Yay Tatsuki-chan! I knew you could do it!" The winner of the fight took off her gear, bowed and accepted her winning medal. She turned and walked towards the stands to her red haired fan only to almost fall over as said fan tackled her in a crushing hug also causing her to drop her gear. "Or-Orihime!" she gasped, "Eeeeeeeee! Tatsuki! I'm so proud of you!" Orihime squealed, successfully smothering Tatsuki with her overwhelming breasts, not that Tatsuki minded much except for the fact that she couldn't breath. "Or-Ori-ORIHIME!" Tatsuki managed to cry out. "Ah! Tatsuki! I'm so sorry!" Orihime quickly released Tatsuki and stepped back. Tatsuki gasped and gulped at the air, Orihime watched nervously, holding her hands together over her school uniform that barely held her in, "Sorry... Tatsuki... I'm just so proud of you!" Orihime instantly lit up again. Once Tatsuki had caught her breath, she ran a hand through her short, spiky black hair and smiled, "Thanks, Orihime, I'm really glad you came to watch me." A slight blush flashed across Tatsuki's face that She hoped Orihime didn't notice. Orihime beamed, "Let's go get ice cream to celebrate your win!" Tatsuki sighed, but smiled, "I'm pretty tired after that, Orihime, do you have ice cream at your house?" Orihime bit her lip and looked upwards as she thought, Tatsuki's cheeks heated slightly, "Um... Oh! Yes I do! Do you wanna come over?" Tatsuki sighed in relief, "Yes, please!" Orihime clapped her hands together, giggling and rushed towards Tatsuki to hook her arm under Tatsuki's clad in her white karate outfit. They started to walk away, until Tatsuki halted suddenly. She released her arm from Orihime's, spin on her heel and rushed back over to her fallen gear. She bent over at the waist to pick up her helmet and gloves, unconsciously giving Orihime a perfect view of Tatsuki's firm ass through her white karate pants. Orihime bit her lip again as she stared, but quickly looked away as Tatsuki straightened up. Tatsuki carried her gear under one arm and linked arms with Orihime again with the other and walked out the dojo doors.

"Do you want chocolate syrup?" Orihime called from the kitchen while Tatsuki stretched out on the floor beside Orihime's table in short pajama shorts and a comfortable soccer shirt that hid her small, braless breasts. "Uh yeah, sure!" Tatsuki called back, lifting her head to put her hands behind it as a pillow and closed her eyes. Tatsuki looked up when she heard the clank of spoons right above her head, opening her eyes she saw Orihime standing over her head wearing an oversized T-shirt, that Tatsuki could clearly see that Orihime was also braless, making Tatsuki gulp and shake her head to quit from staring at Orihime's exposed breasts and small pink bikini underwear decorated with white daisies.  
>quickly sat up and closed her eyes briefly. Orihime giggled and walked around the table to place the two bowls of ice cream in front of them and sit down across from Tatsuki. Tatsuki quickly grabbed her spoon and started wolfing down the ice cream, to try and rid her mind of her impure thoughts. Orihime chuckled and slowly started eating her ice cream while watching Tatsuki. Tatsuki was a messy eater and it wasn't long before she had chocolate syrup dripping from the corner of her mouth, making its way to her neck. "Tatsuki, you got a little- there's a- oh hang on." Orihime set her spoon down and crawled on her hands and knees around the table to sit next to Tatsuki. Tatsuki wasn't paying attention, or was trying to ignore Orihime, but suddenly froze when she felt a soft hands lightly grasp her chin and the back of her head and gently pull her face towards Orihime's. Tatsuki's eyes widened when she felt a warm, moist tongue start just under her chin and make it's way up to the edge of her mouth, stopping briefly on her lips and brushing warm lips on Tatsuki's before pulling away suddenly and releasing her head. Tatsuki slowly turned her head to face Orihime who was licking her lips. "Or-Ori-hime? Wh-what was that?" Tatsuki stumbled on her words and Orihime just smiled, "There was chocolate syrup on your face and using a napkin would have made it sticky!" Tatsuki just stared, "Why didn't you just tell me to lick it off?" Orihime blinked and without thinking said, "Because I wanted to lick you" both of their faces burst out in bright red and Orihime stammered as she tried to correct herself, "That's not what I meant! Well it is, but not like that! Unless yo- no, not like that! Forget I said anything!" Orihime clasped a hand over her mouth to try to keep from making herself look worse. Tatsuki was choking, but a certain part of what Orihime said stuck out to her. Tatsuki calmed her breathing and<p>

looked up at Orihime, "Unless I what?" Orihime's face deepened in color, "I-uh- forget I said anything!" Orihime hid her face in her hands and Tatsuki smiled. Tatsuki leaned forward, coming very close to Orihime's face, and reached to pull Orihime's hands away from her burning face. "Orihime" Tatsuki called sweetly, Orihime opened her golden eyes and became lost in Tatsuki's dark brown ones and was rendered speechless. Tatsuki raised her other hand to gently touch Orihime's warm cheek. "Tat-suki?" Orihime whispered, but she was quickly silenced as warm lips met hers in a tender kiss. Orihime was startled, but didn't pull away from Tatsuki. Orihime closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Tatsuki's tongue licked Orihime's bottom lip asking for entrance. Orihime hesitantly separated her lips and their tongues danced.

Tatsuki loved her best friend, Orihime, and it wasn't until recently that she realized that she was in love with her and wanted to be with her always. Tatsuki didn't want to come out as a lesbian because she hated labels and the fact that her true love was a woman changed nothing. Love is love, no matter what form it takes. Tatsuki didn't want to lose Orihime as a best friend so she never told her about her strong feelings. At the same time that Tatsuki was trying to keep her feelings in check, Orihime was trying to show Tatsuki that she felt the same way. Orihime had no idea how to seduce a girl, and was shy when it came to people she liked anyway so trying to show her best friend that she liked her without blurting it out was very difficult. Although Tatsuki thought she was doing a good job of hiding her feelings, Orihime knew. Knowing gave Orihime confidence. Orihime went to all of Tatsuki's sporting events always wearing either her tight school uniform or something that showed off her luscious curves. Tatsuki thought it was just how Orihime dressed, but it was torture for her and Orihime did it on purpose. The day of Tatsuki's karate championship, Orihime decided that she was going to either seduce her best friend or fail trying. Tatsuki was oblivious to all of Orihime's hints, frustrating Orihime. It wasn't until they were alone in Orihime's apartment that Orihime decided to make her move. Her "move" was licking Tatsuki's face, sexy right? No, Orihime was thoroughly embarrassed and thought that their friendship was in jeopardy. Tatsuki finally got the hint thanks to the obviously not-so-innocent almost kiss and made her move which was much more direct and successful. Tatsuki picked up where Orihime was to shy to continue.

Their tongues continued to dance as Tatsuki tangled her fingers in Orihime's soft hair pulling her closer. Orihime brought her hand up to rest on Tatsuki's shoulder, not knowing what else to do. Tatsuki took the lead and one of her hands came down to gently caress Orihime's hip. Orihime shifted under Tatasuki's hand and Tatsuki pulled back for fear of going to far. They separated and Tatsuki looked scared, "Did I do something wrong?" Orihime shook her head and stared straight into Tatsuki's eyes, "N-No..." Tatsuki was still unsure, "Then what's wrong?" Orihime rubbed her arm nervously, "Nothing, I just- I just don't know what to do... This is all new for me and... And I really really like you... A lot... And I don't want you to think I'm not ready because I've been ready for a long time... And I wa-" Orihime was cut short as Tatsuki quickly leaned forward and stole her words from her lips with her own. Tatsuki broke the kiss, but stayed close to Orihime's face as she whispered, "I've really really liked you for a long time too, Orihime. And there is nothing you can do to change that... Don't be so nervous, just relax and let me take care of you. If you ever want me to stop, just say so, I'd never want to hurt you." Orihime blinked a few times and then nodded. Tatsuki smiled, "First let's get you out of that giant shirt." Tatsuki brought her hands down to Orihime's hips where the bottom of the shirt had made a small pool around her bottom and delicately pulled the fabric up and over Orihime's head after Orihime raised her arms. Tatsuki discarded the shirt and turned back to look at her beautiful princess in -almost- all her glory. Orihime blushed and looked away as Tatsuki's eyes roamed over Orihime's large mounds and Tatsuki tentatively reached out to touch the soft, but firm breasts infront of her. Orihime gasped at Tatsuki's cold fingers and Tatsuki gently grabbed both breasts with her hands and started to knead them and roll the nipples between her fingers.

Orihime began to whimper and her nipples stiffened. Tatsuki smiled and leaned down to suckle on one of her tender nipples while playing with the other. Orihime moaned when Tatsuki's teeth lightly scrapped her sensitive nub. Tatsuki sucked hard then quickly flicked her tongue over the nipple repeatedly before switching to the other breast. Orihime was panting and moaning slightly. Tatsuki released Orihime's nipple, much to Orihime's dismay, making a popping sound. Tatsuki looked into Orihime's eyes with all the love she could muster before devouring her lips. They kissed passionately, their tongues caressing each other, and Tatsuki placed one hand behind Orihine's head and the other on the ground behind her. Tatsuki carefully lowered them to the ground so that Orihime was on her back and Tatsuki was straddling her waist. Tatsuki lifted her head and put her hands on either side of Orihime's head, "are you ok so far, 'Hime?" Tatsuki asked nervously. Orihime blushed and giggled, "It feels really good, Tatsuki, I want you to keep going" Tatsuki smiled. Having heard what she wanted to hear, Tatsuki leaned down to the valley between Orihime's breasts and started to trail her tongue down her smooth, fair skin, continuing lower and lower, sliding down Orihime's hips until she reached her underwear. Tatsuki looked up at Orihime and she gave a small nod. Tatsuki smiled again and reached for the fabric at the top of Orihime's hips to pull down the underwear. Orihime lifted her hips and wiggled a little so that Tatsuki could pull the underwear off. And there she was. Tatsuki's princess in all her beautiful, flawless beauty. Tatsuki's eyes trailed all down her body to rest on her hairless mound. Tatsuki used both of her hands to push on Orihime's knees to open her legs farther apart, exposing her inner lips. The cold air making contact with her heated arousal made Orihime shiver and take a quick intake of breath. Tatsuki licked her lips, she couldn't wait to taste her princess. She leaned down and gave Orihime one long lick from bottom to top, stopping to suck on her clit, Orihime almost screamed out in pleasure. Tatsuki nibbled on her clit and her hand came up to separate her pussy lips. Tatsuki shifted down and started to lightly lick all around Orihime's virgin hole, Orihime was squirming trying to get Tatsuki's skilled tongue where she wanted it, but Tatsuki held her writhing hips down with her hands.

"Tat-Tatsuki... Please.." Orihime whined between moans. Tatsuki smiled before suddenly thrusting her tongue into Orihime's hot hole. Orihime cried out and moaned loudly, "Tatsuki!" Tatsuki used her fingers to rub Orihime's moist pearl while she tongue fucked her pussy. Orihime was moaning and panting louder and louder. Tatsuki gave one last thrust with her tongue as far as she could before switching her mouth and fingers. She sucked Orihime's clit back into her mouth as she slowly inserted the first finger into Orihime. Orihime threw her head back and brought her hands up to roughly play with her own nipples. Tatsuki continued to flick her tongue over Orihime's clit as she inserted the second finger into the tight hole. She scissored the two fingers in Orihime's hole, curling the two fingers inside her, Tatsuki probed for her G spot. Orihime screamed, Tatsuki had found it, "Oh Tatsuki! Right there! Again again! More Tatsuki! Please!" she begged. Tatsuki started to finger fuck her hard, hitting her G spot everytime. Orihime could feel a warmth growing in the bottom of her stomach and ached for more from Tatsuki. Tatsuki could tell that Orihime was close to her first orgasm and quickened the pace. She sucked as hard as could and added a third finger that sent Orihime over the edge. Orihime screamed, "TATSUKIIIIIIII!" Orihime's walls clenched around Tatsuki's fingers as she came. Tatsuki continued to finger fuck her while lapping up all the juices that poured from her hole. Orihime shuddered and gasped for breath as the final waves of her first orgasm washed over her. Tatsuki swallowed the rest of Orihime's juices, withdrew her fingers making Orihime whimper, lifted her head and licked her lips. "You are delicious, Hime, are you up for something else?" Orihime warily lifted her head once she regained her breath, "Is it your turn? I'd like to try it on you now" Tatsuki crawled up Orihime's sweaty body and kissed her, "No, we'll save that for next time, I brought something with me because I thought just maybe it'd come in handy after I told you how I felt about you" Orihime smiled and leaned up to kiss Tatsuki, she enjoyed tasting herself on her lover's lips, "Yes, I'll try anything you want me to, Tatsuki. If it's as good as what you just did, then I'm ready for it." Tatsuki kissed Orihime happily, "let me go get it then." Tatsuki stood up and pulled her soccer shirt off then wiggled out of her shorts and panties before running over to her gym bag. She crouched and started rummaging through it. Orihime propped herself up on her elbows and watched Tatsuki's ads wiggle as she searched. "Ah ha!" Tatsuki pulled out a large black velvet bag, stood up and walked over to Orihime. "What is it?" Tatsuki grinned, "I went to the "Toy Store" when I turned 18 and bought this, I call it my Tickle Me Elmo Fanny Pack" her grin turned a little more sinister and Orihime gulped. Tatsuki pulled the drawstring on the bag and reached inside. Orihime watched as Tatsuki pulled out black straps with silver buckles connected to a long, thick, purple, strap-on dildo. Orihime's eyes widened, it had to be at least 8 inches. Tatsuki threw the bag behind her and spread out the straps. After arranging the straps, Tatsuki stepped into them and pulled them up like underwear. She tightened the straps and secured the large dildo in place. Tatsuki put her hands on her hips confidently, having successful put on the strap-on dildo. "Now I've never used this with the harness on any one, but if you're willing, I'd like to try it with you." Orihime looked up into Tatsuki's chocolate brown eyes, sat up on her hands and knees and crawled over to Tatsuki, placing her hands on the tops of her thighs, "I would like nothing more than to be fucked by you in any way that you want to take me, Tatsuki" Tatsuki was taken aback by the crudeness if Orihime's words, but was also turned on beyond belief.

"Can I kiss it?" Orihime asked innocently. Tatsuki smiled and nodded her head. Orihime leaned forward and gave the head of the dildo a quick kiss, "Keep going" Tatsuki encouraged. Orihime gave it a tentative lick on the tip then she took the whole tip into her mouth. Tatsuki watched her lick and suck the dildo, her eyes widened when Orihime deep throated a little more than half of the 8 inch cock. Orihime bobbed up and down on as much as she could take then took her mouth off of it. Orihime looked up at Tatsuki with half lidded eyes filled with lust. Orihime sat down then leaned back so that she was laying on her back. She spread her legs wide then gave Tatsuki the "come hither" finger. Tatsuki knelt down between Orhime's legs and grabbed the dildo, "What do you want?" Tatsuki smirked. Orihime stared straight into Tatsuki's eyes, "I-I want..." Orihime blushed slightly, "I want you to fuck me..." Tatsuki smiled and positioned herself at Orhime's entrance, rubbing the dildo along her slit. Orihime moaned , "It might hurt a little bit, sense it's your first time. I'll go slow." Tatsuki whispered sweetly and Orihime nodded. Slowly, Tatsuki pushed the dildo into Orihime. Tatsuki watched Orihime's face for any sign of pain, her eyed were closed. Tatsuki kept pushing until half of the dildo was inside then stopped to let her adjust to the intrusion. After a little while, Orihime nodded, "Move." Tatsuki obliged and pushed a little further in before pulling back out then going back in a little faster and harder. Orihime cried out and then moaned. Tatsuki pulled out and slammed back into her. "More!" Orihime cried. Tatsuki didn't need to be told twice and started to relentlessly pound Orihime's pussy. Tatsuki went balls deep with the strap on and her pussy was getting wetter and wetter. "Tat-Tatsuki! Oh Tatsuki I'm so close, faster!" Tatsuki picked up the pace and fucked her harder. Tatsuki was close too, her pussy was rubbing against the harness and the friction was delicious. Orihime was panting louder and louder then suddenly screamed and her body spasmed. Tatsuki continued to slam into her and then she erupted and cried out. They rode out their powerful orgasms together and the waves washed over their bodies. Tatsuki pulled out and then collapsed next to Orihime. Tatsuki rolled over and kissed Orihime, "I love you, Hime." Orihime smiled and kissed her back, "I love you too, Tatsuki." Tatsuki snuggled close to Orihime and they passed out from exhaustion on the floor.


End file.
